


Ranma the bully's bitch

by SatanicViolator



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Hand Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Ranma the bully's bitch

"Say hello to your new friend" said the fat bully, unzipping his trousers and revealing his stiff cock. Ranma, dressed in the schoolgirl's uniform, was shocked by the size. She had no idea that cock can be that big. Her own cock, as a boy, was at last three times smalller than this monster. But still, the fact that boy's cock was dangling just an inches from her face, made her red from shame. They were in the bushes, behind school building.   
"Impressive, isn't it?" asked the bully. "I want you to touch it, Ranma"  
Blushing red, Ranma reached her palm and touched stiff piece of manly meat. Bully grinned. "Now, stroke it. Slowly!" he commanded to the kneeling redhead. Ranma could offer no resistance. Moxibution point was keeping her weak as a little girl.   
Ranma grimaced, but did as she was told, slowly moving her palm back and forward the big cock. She couldn't believe she is doing this to the other man.  
"Ohhhh yeahhh.... that's right... stroke it, you ladyboy!" bully groaned, enjoying Ranma's palm working on his penis. "Come on, tell me... how girly this makes you... ohhh..."  
"It makes me..." Ranma swallowed her pride, as she could feel his warm, ragining erection under her fingers. "very... girly..."  
"Ohhh... details, cunt!" said the bully.  
"Working... on your hard cock... makes... me... feel... like a real... girl" Ranma said, burning with humiliation.  
"Oh yesss... and it makes you want to stay weak girl forver, right? Come on, I wanna hear that!"  
Ranma gritted her teeth. "Workng on your big... cock... makes me want... to stay... weak girl... forever..." she finally managed to say it.  
"Good slut! Stroke it faster while saying you're a good girl!"  
"I'm... a good girl... I'm a good girl" Ranma repeated while her hand moved faster, feeling that the fat bully is closer to his climax. "I'm a good girl... I'm a ooohhh!!!" she cried as bully came, spraying her face with his cum. Fat globs of thick sperm landed everywhere on Ranma's face.  
"That's your bitch baptism, Ranma" he said, revealing his camera and taking a photo of Ranma's face, smeared with sticky semen. "If I'll ever see you close to any girl, I'll make this photo public, do you understand?"  
"Ye.... yes..." answered Ranma, ashamed of what just happend.   
"Good bitch. You're gonna spend a lot of time with boys all over the school" said the bully. "And don't worry, there is long line of boys who will keep the company to you and your girlfriend, he he he!"


End file.
